Mate
Mate is the sixteenth episode of Freezing and the fourth episode of Freezing: Vibration. Plot As the emergency alert rings through the Alaska Base, Satellizer L. Bridget rushes out of her room to converge to the scene. Rana Linchen halts Satellizer as they were given orders to remain in their rooms. Having a bad feeling, Satellizer disobeys orders and leaves anyways. Satellizer runs, thinking about her battle with Jina, during which Jina matched her. However, their battle ended prematurely when there were Novalization signs in Jina's eyes. Jina asks Scarlett Ohara why she could not finish her match as Amelia did. Scarlett explains that this mock battle has a different purpose, which was to prove the success of the Mark IV drug. After the battle, Jina and Satellizer shake hands with Satellizer relieved that the signs of Nova transformation are gone. Jina receives great applause from the original Pandora for her battle. Jina expresses joy to Satellizer that it is her data, giving her strength. Jina says that she could somehow feel Satellizer's emotions, strength, and the reasons that she fights. Satellizer explains that she's not special, insisting that in some way, all Pandora feel the same. Jina explains that she has always hated the world but with this new strength, she had learned to like it. Jina says that she is an E-Pandora and that she's proud. Out of the flashback, Satellizer keeps running. The alarm keeps ringing. Soaked in the water of the sprinkler system, Nova Form Jina Purpleton with black eyes and yellow irises steps forward toward the stunned and terrified Amelia Evans and Rattle. Jina keeps walking and asks Amelia to help her. Amelia immediately sheds her fear and runs toward her friend, but she is stopped by a laser that melts a hole into the ground. Jina jumps back and the attacker Elizabeth Mably reveals herself with her Limiter André Françoise. Amelia wants to know what's happening and Elizabeth explains that Jina is becoming a Nova, privately adding that it was due to the Mk-4. Jina's arm becomes a blade and she attacks Elizabeth, who defends with a barrier just as Satellizer arrives. The L. Bridget deploys her weapon and Elizabeth orders her underclassman to stay back, insisting her help is not required. However, Jina pushes back on Elizabeth and her barrier, ultimately shattering it. Satellizer moves to assist, but Andre stops her with his Freezing. As Jina shatters Elizabeth's barrier, Jina slashes Elizabeth's cheek. Elizabeth pulls back with an Accel, but Jina matches the Accel and continues her assault. Elizabeth switches into the Tempest Turn instead to evade. Satellizer accelerates to the scene to see Elizabeth about to pounce on the E-Pandora with her weapons deployed. When Amelia calls out to Elizabeth that Jina is still conscious, Elizabeth is distracted long enough for Jina to get behind her and slash Elizabeth's back. Andre deploys a Freezing to keep Jina bound, but it doesn't work. Jina continues her attack, but Amelia accelerates herself in front of Elizabeth to take Jina's blade in her shoulder. Jina pulls out the blade and Amelia promises to protect her friend. Jina staggers back as she tells Amelia that Mk-4 was a sham. The others want an explanation, and before Jina could attack again, Charles Bonaparte arrives and kicks Jina down. Charles asks if Elizabeth is alright and the English Pandora staggers, prompting Charles to insult Elizabeth using both Accel and Tempest at the same time without actually mastering either. Jina staggers to her feet while Charles' Limiter, Citroen arrives. Charles plays a beat on her headphones and she begins tapping her feet. Charles deploys eight images of herself with the Tempest Turn, which she dubs the Typhon Tempest. The clones move around Charles to the beat of her music. They all quickly attack Jina from all directions using various, but timed punches and kicks. Satellizer and Elizabeth are incredibly impressed with Charles as it takes tremendous skill and rhythm to control so many copies let alone maintain them. As Charles continues her assault, Jina manages to read Charles and evade her attacks while then counter-attacking. Charles kicks Jina back and when she goes for a follow-up, Jina accelerates away and slashes at the real Charles, who is stunned that her opponent was able to read her. Jina begins to cry the Nova's cry as the Nova spikes on her back thicken and more of her body is coated in thick, rigid Nova tissue. Satellizer begins to move, and Elizabeth threatens to have Satellizer court-martialled if she moves any more. Charles changes her tune to Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, a vigorous piano piece. Charles deploys her Volt Weapon Vibrato Hell. She then deploys ten copies of herself to attack Jina, slashing away at Jina's Nova body. Elizabeth still doesn't understand how Charles can move with so many clones with such freedom. Charles deals Jina a powerful kick and when she goes for the final strike, Amelia latches onto Charles so she can't kill Jina. Charles shakes her off and as Jina fires a purple particle beam toward the ceiling, Charles narrowly evades as the attack explodes the ceiling. Roxanne Elipton, Cassie Lockheart, Chiffon Fairchild, Julia Munberk, Rana and Kazuya rush to the scene. Charles pulls her blood-tipped blade out of Jina's face in shock that she had just killed someone. Her headphones are destroyed. As the others take a closer look at the scene, Charles remains in shock. She had heard Elizabeth warn her about Jina's attack and thinks that she could have been dead. Amelia screeches over Jina's death while Rattle is unable to hold her back. Amelia steps to Charles and turns around while crying and screaming that Charles did not have to kill her. The E-Pandora hold a funeral pyre for Jina, burning all of her belongings. Rattle is the first to shed tears. Amelia recalls Jina's last words, which claimed the Mk-4 as a sham. Amelia promise revenge. Scarlett steps forward and asks what is going on, never having given permission to start the fire. Scarlett assumes that this is a funeral. Amelia relays Jina's last words that called the Mk-4 a sham. Amelia calls Scarlett on her lies, using the E-Pandora as guinea pigs for her experimentation. Scarlett explains that the sacrifices they make are for the betterment of humankind. One of Jina's dolls begins to burn. Scarlett says that Mk-4 experiment will continue and she orders the pyre extinguished. Amelia asks Scarlett if she thinks they will obey. Scarlett walks away saying she will make them obey. Amelia seethes, and Elizabeth watches from the roof. In the showers, some of the original Pandora gossip about Jina's Novalization and death, now knowing that the Mk-4 is no good. Satellizer sombrely listens and later Rana tries to break Satellizer out her mope by teasing her about Kazuya. Rana wants to know what's wrong and and Satellizer leaves disgruntled. Rana follows after her and Satellizer reveals that she stopped because Elizabeth was in front of her. Elizabeth advises Satellizer not to do anything. Elizabeth says that she visited Scarlett Ohara and she refused to speak with her. Elizabeth wants to know why someone like Satellizer would snoop around. Satellizer explains that the data used for the Mk-4 was hers, so she has a right to know what went wrong. Satellizer, as if felling a little guilty, says it was her data that caused Jina to Novalize and die. She refers Elizabeth to what Jina said about the Mk-4 being a sham. Rana is surprised to hear this. Satellizer refers Elizabeth to her own words, saying that a Pandora is a Pandora no matter what. She thought Elizabeth was just saying that at first, but after meeting Jina, Satellizer believes in those words, but now Jina is dead. Elizabeth tells Satellizer to stay out of it even if she thinks its her fault. Satellizer asks why and Elizabeth threateningly tells Satellizer it is none of her business. Satellizer returns the glare asking whose business it is then. Elizabeth walks away saying she doesn't know. Amelia sits on the roof in the cold, greeted by Elizabeth. Amelia refers to Elizabeth as "Ms. Mably" and Elizabeth reminds Amelia that she would like to be called by her given name. Elizabeth expresses sorrow about Jina, and a bitter Amelia tells Elizabeth it's none of her concern, something Elizabeth does not deny. However, Elizabeth is still curious as to how Amelia intends to move forward. Amelia expresses controlled anger about the fact that she and her fellow E-Pandora have no choice, the way most of them will agree to volunteer for the Mk-4 next knowing the result, and the Chevalier's experimentation where deaths are ignored as if they never happened to keep the project going forward. However, Amelia says that failures can only be kept secret for so long. Amelia says that she intends to volunteer for the drug next as a means to help prevent future E-Pandora from suffering a similar fate. Elizabeth asks Amelia why she won't protect herself. Amelia doesn't answer the question. Amelia instead asks Elizabeth to see her brother should anything happen to her, telling him that they were friends and that Amelia died for her principles. Elizabeth in turn expresses how proud she is to have met Amelia from the bottom of her heart. When Amelia calls Elizabeth "Ms. Mably," Elizabeth takes Amelia by the shoulder and reminds her to call her by her given name. Amelia cries, thanking "Elizabeth." Chiffon and Elizabeth take showers. Elizabeth expresses her doubts about the Mk-4 and the Chevalier's experimentation, but Chiffon ultimately stops Elizabeth telling her that she is proud to be a member of the Chevalier and refuses to let that faith waiver. Elizabeth believes Chiffon would let it all slide under the rug and Chiffon says that she will if that is her duty, leaving the politics to the politicians. Elizabeth thus decides to involve her family. Satellizer was listening on the other side without the shower running. When Elizabeth steps out of the bathroom, Satellizer confronts Elizabeth as to why she would need to involve her family. Elizabeth tells Satellizer to stay out of her way. Curious about Elizabeth's methods while attempting to forcibly assist and intervene, Satellizer deploys her weapon asking why Elizabeth won't let her help. Elizabeth deploys her weapon and shoots Satellizer in her wrist and ankles. Defeated, Satellizer collapses to the ground while Elizabeth continues on her own. Gallery Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 6.06.43 PM.png|Satellizer vs Gina 221.jpg|Amelia protects Elizabeth from Gina Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 6.13.49 PM.png|Charles vs Gina Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 6.15.03 PM.png|Elizabeth refuses Satellizer's help See also Category:Season 2 episodes